Project Summary: Data and Analysis Core (DAC) Research on function and disability in vulnerable older adults involves methodological and analytical challenges. Addressing these challenges often requires specialized expertise and approaches, including methods for working with data ranging from small, specialized datasets to complex national datasets; developing tailored approaches to analyzing longitudinal, repeated measures; managing complex and informative missing data mechanisms; addressing competing risks; and controlling for multilayered confounding in predictor-outcome relationships. It also requires a deep understanding of measurement, including the many ways in which disability and function can be measured and how these measures relate to underlying constructs of function and disability. The Data and Analysis Core (DAC) will provide a hub of expertise and support in these areas and assist the research design and analytic needs of OAIC-affiliated investigators. We will focus on two areas that have emerged as central pillars of our past successes and are at the core of our vision for our center. First, we aim to provide world-class statistical and methodologic consultation and direct analytic support to OAIC-affiliated investigators, with a major focus on study design, measurement, and the special analytic considerations that arise in quantitative studies of function and disability in vulnerable older adults. Second, building on our longstanding expertise in secondary data analysis using large national datasets, we will provide expert consultation and direct support for secondary data analysis studies using high-value national datasets including the Health and Retirement Study (HRS), National Health and Aging Trends Study (NHATS), national Medicare data including the Minimum Data Set (MDS), and national VA data. This support will include guidance in dataset selection, careful delineation of study cohorts, selection and expert use of measures, data management, statistical consultation, direct analytic support, and interpretation of results. Our most intensive efforts will go toward supporting core OAIC investigators, including career development awardees, pilot awardees, Development Project investigators, and External Project investigators. In addition, we aim to support a wide range of investigators across the university whose work relates to our center?s theme, and engage them in our center?s work and support structures. Through these activities, our goal is to maximize the quality and quantity of OAIC-affiliated research studies, encourage and support investigators to conduct research related to the OAIC theme, nurture trainees and the OAIC?s pilot and career development awardees, facilitate interdisciplinary research groups, and ultimately enhance research on predictors, outcomes, and amelioration of late-life disability, especially in vulnerable populations.